Pack: Akihiro meets Davia
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: While on the search for his father, Akihiro finds his way to Odaiba and finds something that will change him. No flames!


"Pack: Akihiro meets Davia"

 **There may be some out of character behavior, but this is my story, so I'll do it my way. Please enjoy and review!**

All his life, Akihiro had dealt with pain and strife, learning how to become stronger because of the obstacles he faced.

Breaking free from the one person who was responsible for all of the pain he suffered through and killing him, Akihiro tried to track down his father, thinking that perhaps the man would help him in some way.

He spent nearly twenty years searching before Akihiro found his way back to his birth place of Japan, learning that his father had been there recently.

Tracking down his father's scent, Akihiro followed it to an apartment building and he broke inside of it, thinking that the man was now living here.

Following his scent around the building, Akihiro eventually found it on the 13th floor and made his way over to the room that it was coming from.

Turning the knob, Akihiro found it to be unlocked and ventured inside, feeling desperate to finally have contact with the man who thought he had been killed along with his mother years ago.

Walking inside the room, Akihiro found it to be filled with children toys and pictures of people on the walls.

Curious, he walked further into the room, sniffing around when he detected his father's scent which was a bit stale, meaning he had recently left.

Frustrated that he had been unable to meet with his father once again, Akihiro cursed under his breath and was about to storm out of the apartment, but stopped when he heard someone walking into the living room.

A woman with dark pink hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and a pair of silver cat ears with black spots on them walked out of a bedroom, carrying a baby that was cradled to her chest.

"James, is that you?" The woman called hopefully.

Freezing, the woman stared in shock when she saw the man standing in her home.

He looked so much like James, but there were a few differences in their faces that she was able to tell came from his mother.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded as she bared her elongated fangs at him.

"I'm the guy who's been trying to find my father, but the bastard seems to be slipping out of my grasp far too often." Akihiro huffed in annoyance.

Confused by this, the woman stepped forward, holding her baby against her chest as the child whined.

"You're James' son?" The woman questioned.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Akihiro scuffed.

"That bastard has an annoying habit of getting women pregnant and then taking off." The woman scoffed in her anger.

Surprised by this, Akihiro turned to look at the woman and his eyes strayed to the baby that was held in her arms.

Sniffing the air, he was able to tell that the baby had a mixture of the cat woman and his father lingering on her.

"That kid is his?" He asked.

The woman stared off at him, watching as his face seemed to contort into a mixture of emotions.

There was shock, disbelief, curiosity and slight hope that shone in the man eyes as he stared down at the baby.

"She is. I guess that would make her your sister." The woman stated.

Hearing this, Akihiro was unsure of how to react.

He had been raised by an adoptive family and they treated him badly, especially his adoptive mother.

She stopped treating him properly after she became pregnant with a son of her own and had even attempted to kill him when she thought he was going to harm the baby.

During the attack, Akihiro had accidentally killed his adoptive mother and brother while his adoptive father, the only person to ever treat him with kindness and love, committed suicide because he couldn't harm him for what he had done.

After what had happened, Akihiro never thought he would be able to find someone who could love him, but sought out his father anyway.

But now that he had a sister, a half-sister, Akihiro was curious about her.

The two of them had something in common, they had been left by their family members, rejected by them and the girl would grow up to possibly hate their father because he left the two of them.

"Can I see her?" Akihiro asked.

During his contemplation, the woman had placed the baby into her play pen and the woman was now looking at the man.

"Fine, but remember, I'm right here. You try anything and I will reach my arm down your throat, rip out your intestines and strangle you with them." The cat woman threatened.

That had to be one of the few moments in Akihiro's life that he had felt fear.

This woman wasn't someone that should be crossed and he could tell that she had years of experience on him.

Nodding at that, Akihiro walked up to the play pen and stared down at the baby that was lying inside of it.

Cooing, the child looked up at him with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and she had a few raspberry colored hairs on her head.

Her ears were pointed and didn't have any fur on them yet, but he could see the spots that she would develop.

As he met eyes with the baby, Akihiro felt a strange pull to her, sensing the bond between family members that tied them together.

Seeing the baby reaching out her tiny hands towards him, Akihiro found himself lowering a hand down towards him, his bone claws growing out of his knuckles and wrist.

The sight of the claws made the baby squeak in excitement and she reached up to grab them, wrapping a tiny hand around one and pulling it into his mouth.

Akihiro chuckled at that, amused with the way the baby was sucking on his claw.

"You wouldn't like these claws too much if you knew how much blood has been spilled on them." Akihiro commented.

"One day her claws will be spilling blood, too. When she gets old enough, I intend to teach her and her sister how to hunt." The woman spoke up.

Stunned by this, Akihiro looked up at the woman to find her grinning in amusement down at him.

It seemed like his baby sister had him wrapped around her finger quite easily.

"Please don't tell me I have another sister." Akihiro said.

"No. She's from my first marriage. Her father is dead now. Killed by a group of humans. Despicable creatures, aren't they?" The woman snarled.

"Yeah, they are. Let's hope you never know the pain of some asshole human stabbing you in the back, _osanai imoto_ (baby sister)." Akihiro told her.

The baby didn't understand what he was saying, but was more concerned with chewing on his claws, looking to be enjoying herself.

"What did you say your name was?" The woman asked.

"Akihiro." He told her.

"I'm Kaiyo Motomiya. This is Davia." The woman introduced herself.

Turning her attention onto her youngest daughter, Kaiyo noticed that the baby was staring up at her half-brother with a knowing look in her eyes.

She knew deep down who he was and the baby wanted to keep her brother in her life.

If he tried to leave, Kaiyo had a feeling that Davia would start crying and would never stop.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Kaiyo asked him.

"I-I don't know. I didn't really plan things out. I just wanted to find my father and get some answers from him. But it looks like he doesn't want to do that. Sucks really." Akihiro sighed.

"If you want, you can stay here." Kaiyo offered.

Stunned by this, Akihiro pulled his claws away from Davia who whined and held her hands out towards him, begging for him to come back.

Hearing the baby's cries, Akihiro acted on instinct and scooped his sister up into his arms, holding her against his chest and she started gurgling happily.

"You want me to stay here? Are you serious or just jerking me around?" Akihiro asked.

"You can feel the bond can't you? I can't tear you away from Davia now. And I doubt you would be able to get away from her now that she's met you. You can stay with us, just don't drag any of your lovers here or stain the apartment with blood. We don't need any humans coming here sniffing around and causing trouble." Kaiyo stated.

Still feeling stunned by this, Akihiro watched as Kaiyo walked off into the kitchen to fix up a bottle for Davia to drink.

Feeling the baby sucking on his shirt, Akihiro glanced down and found himself smiling with a look of adoration on his face.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You are going to grow up to be a selfish, spoiled little thing." Akihiro told her.

Lifting her head up, Davia seemed to be glaring at him and it was a look that Akihiro recognized from his own face.

That caused him to laugh, finding himself amused with the adorable baby who was trying to intimidate him.

Maybe he would like to stay with his half-sister, watch over her and see what kind of person she would grow into.

And scare away any men who tried to come after her.

The end.


End file.
